1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for harvesting, and is particularly concerned with the harvesting of corn or other granular fruits, particularly with a front-mounted apparatus for a reaper by which a stripping of plant stalks through a picking aperture and separation of the corn or other fruits from the plant takes place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the German published application No. 1,757,213, a corn harvesting apparatus is known, in which a pair of charging rollers draws the corn plant through a picking aperture which is arranged centrally above the pair of charging rollers. With this structure, the ears of corn, which cannot pass through the picking aperture, are plucked and may be taken up by a conveyor. With a harvesting apparatus of this type, it is a disadvantage that frequently the upper portion of the corn plant tears off during the charging process. Therefore, the upper portion of the corn plant enters into the series-connected aggregates of the reaper. In addition, the known corn harvesting apparatus is heavy and appreciably burdens the front axle of the harvesting vehicle to which it is fastened. Furthermore, it is expensive and the quality of the harvested fruits is impaired by squeezing on the lower side.